It Is Not Right
by xXPokeTrainerTwiXx
Summary: You will look into the eyes of Misty/Kasumi, the Cerulean Gym leader of Kanto. On a morning trip to a interview, she was lost. She was then reunited with some old friends in a world she doesn't belong. Will she return to her original spot and finish her interview? Or will she stay and never come back? Note: This story is Rated T. It may contain swearing, romance, and etc.
1. The Lost Gym Leader

The light was intense, shot right at your eyes and you suddenly feel warm... Until you noticed you weren't breathing, and someone was holding your nose tight and instantly woke up.

"OH MY GOD! You finally woke up. Ugh, it takes forever."

One of your sisters, Daisy said.

"I'm SO sorry, but it's so hard to wake you, I had to do that."

"Get out, I need to get dressed for an interview!"

"I thought you'd forget. By the way, look at the time. You should hurry up before you get late, Misty."

Your sister went downstairs and locked the door, leaving you alone in the room with blowing through the window peacefully. It felt nice and you immediately looked in your closet and found the perfect outfit to wear. You immediately changed from your pajamas into your outfit.

You quickly rushed through the doors happily and ran out of the estate and into the streets.

There was a woman holding a picture in her hands. The wind blown the picture away and you ran to it, hoping to return it back to the lady and be on time for your interview.

"Aha! I got you now!"

A mystic aura escaped from the picture and you somehow vanished to some kind of place.

It was a peaceful landscape with a waterfall. Oddly, there were absolutely no Pokemon. Not in the water, not on the rocks, not even in the trees. But, you strangely blacked out.

_I knew it. It's all just a dream. I could never go to such places like that. Especially when I'm not traveling around like Ash does... Although, I do miss him. But I wonder where I'm at..._

"Yes, she is alright!"

A voice said. Her voice sounds familiar... Familiar to a girl who befriended Latias & Latios.


	2. A New World, The Same Faces

"Yeah, she's alright." The girl said, suspiciously familiar.

I tried to open my eyes widely to see who is that familiar sounding girl, and I kinda succeeded... After opening those eyes of mine, I saw a big face, a girl with brown hair that reminded me of a Pokemon, Latias.

"Bianca! It's been a long time since-"

"What the... How do you know my name? Do I even know you?" Bianca replied in shock.

"...Never mind. Anyway, where am I? My name is Misty."

"Nice to meet you Misty. Are you a Psychic Pokemon master?"

"Um. No... I am more of a Water Type Pokemon...Err. "Master." than Psychic types."

It felt awkward to say "Master" instead of "Trainer." I guess I'm dreaming... Again. Now that I think about it, I have really weird dreams and they are so fucking screwed up. Like that one time I dreamed about Jessie's Arbok coming back and I sent out Starmie. But guess what fucking happens, it's really FUNNY, but I don't find it funny since I'm losing a Starmie for a cup of coffee. Arbok and Starmie fused and turned into Starbok. Get it? Yeah, it's real funny, but I lost my most trusted Pokemon for a cup of derp coffee. Anyway, back to my current "Dream." Were done with this nonsense, although I really like it. It's sad.

"Oh, okay. I see you are no threat to our kingdom ruled by the wisdom of The King and his son, Satoshi."

I wonder who's "The King," but I know who Satoshi is. It's Ash. Fuck. I guess in the ending, Misty falls in love for that Ash- or Satoshi and they get married. Ha. I really wish it would happen, but we know it's a dream because it's been too many years since we've been apart, we live in different regions and now were currently in his Father's Kingdom. Kingdom. It sounds so girly. Ugh...

"Wow, that's so typist. Because someone is a Psychic type trainer, "THE KING" would see him or her as a threat. I see. Are we having war or something? I don't know much and please excuse my stupidity." I replied. Honestly, I just want to continue talking.

"Er... Yeah, we are having war, I guess. We've been getting reports of invasions and we don't know why. Oh well, call it war then. Since you're new to the kingdom of ours, I think you should visit Satoshi, since The King isn't available."

"Oh, okay. I'd be glad to see Satoshi."I said politely, since I found out this is a kingdom and I finally figured everyone dresses fancy.

Speaking of clothes and being fancy, I see I am wearing a Kimono. That's strange. I wasn't wearing a Kimono earlier.

Bianca guided me through the halls and many many many fucking stairs and somehow that girl isn't as tired as I am. She's a miracle, I guarantee you, she might be god. And finally, we arrived in front of a golden door nearby a very well painting of a queen.

_Knock Knock!_

"Bianca? Did you bring the guest?" Ash's voice sounds quite..._different._

"..." Blah blah blah...

"Alright, come in!" Ash- or Satoshi said, quite louder than before. I can hear echoes behind the door. I can tell it's quite a big room.


End file.
